


chief, interrupted

by AlltheB7



Series: B/7 Single shots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna has no patience, Engineer Interruptus, Seven flusters B'Elanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Snippets of Seven interrupting B'Elanna.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Series: B/7 Single shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041984
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Women of Star Trek





	chief, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the age-old trope of Seven startling B'Elanna.

"Lieutenant."

"Qi'yah!" B'Elanna started. "What?" the smaller woman nearly shouted. B'Elanna's engineering staff dutifully kept on task, working on their jobs. And working on ignoring the two senior officers.

Seven straightened. "There is no need to raise your voice, I am right here." B'Elanna felt her blood pound in her veins and clenched her teeth.

"What do you want, Seven?" B'Elanna's voice was low.

"I would like to request your assistance in Astrometrics." Seven nodded, as if she were pleased with herself.

B'Elanna's nostrils flared, "That's cute." And then she walked away. 

Seven blinked, clearly the lieutenant was being irrational. Seven turned and walked out of engineering. She would adapt.

* * *

"Lieutenant."

B'Elanna started under the console and the spanner fell into her teeth as she growled at the relays. The shorter woman snarled and whipped out from under the console, blood leaking from her split lip. She swiped a hand over her mouth, anger and fire burning inside.

"What is it now?"

Seven stiffened, but remained stoic. "I have a request to submit, Lieutenant." She held out a PADD.

B'Elanna shifted her glowering from Seven to the PADD, blood slowly dripping from her lip. Her eyes slowly moved up to Seven's waiting eyes. Silence stretched.

B'Elanna carefully took the PADD and Seven felt her heart rate increase. She analyzed this reaction and determined it to be "hope". B'Elanna looked down at the PADD, skimming the details, and sucked in her bloody lip as if contemplating. The shorter woman looked up and made eye contact with Seven before jamming the PADD into the replicator.

"Computer, recycle this PADD." B'Elanna grinned with bloody-lipped satisfaction.

Seven's eyebrow twitched. The entire crew in main engineering held their breath.

Seven raised her chin and spoke "Computer, replicate a PADD to be delivered to astrometrics, authorization Seven of Nine omega two two." There was a small twitch at the corner of her lips, "And computer, replicate an enema for Lieutenant Torres, so she may remove whatever obstruction is up her ass." With that, Seven turned and strolled out of engineering.

Lieutenant Torres sputtered, turning purple. She whirled and glared at the nearest crewman, "What are you staring at?" A sudden shuffle around main engineering echoed softly as crew members went back to their duties.

The replicator chimed, the enema sitting neatly on the ledge. Snarling, B'Elanna snatched it, storming off to her office.

* * *

"Lieutenant."

B'Elanna started and spilled her drink at the bar. "Kahless, Seven! Can't you just approach like a normal person!?" She slammed the now nearly empty cup on the bar and it cracked in her hand. She angrily glared at it before turning to Seven.

Seven held out a drink to the hotheaded woman. B'Elanna looked at it. It looked like it was the same color as her drink, a whiskey sour. A holo server came by and wiped up the mess and cleared the broken glass.

"It's a whiskey sour" Seven proffered. "With a cherry."

B'Elanna wanted to be angry, but was more curious. The cherry bobbed enticingly in the ice, and deciding there were worse ways to go, she took the drink. She narrowed her eyes warily. "How did you know what I was drinking?"

"I heard you order previously." Seven stated flatly.

B'Elanna humphed, accepting the drink, and took a sip, her eyes still untrusting. It tasted good, just as her drink had tasted. "Thank you," B'Elanna grumpily muttered.

"You are welcome. My apologies for startling you, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed again. Seven had apologized. This wasn't normal. "Is there laxative in this?"

Seven barely suppressed a smile. "Do you still have an obstruction?"

* * *

"Lieutenant."

B'Elanna slapped the comm badge as she adjusted the relays in the jeffries tubes on deck nine "What?!"

"I have submitted a request to engineering."

B'Elanna snarled at the relay before mouthing Seven's words mockingly. She rolled her eyes "Congratulations, Seven, it's only been two years."

"I wrote this request today, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna growled at the relay and set the multiphasic tool down gently before she could break it.

* * *

"Lieutenant."

There was a loud thunk under the astrometrics main console followed by a tinny low snarl. "Goddammit! Seven! Stop--just stop sneaking up on people!" B'Elanna shouted from inside the mechanical bowels. An angry foot stomped.

"I am not 'sneaking', Lieutenant. I am walking in the same fashion as I walk everywhere else." There was a small pause, "Have you considered going to the Doctor to have your hearing checked?"

The feet stopped. B'Elanna slid out from the console, got up, and walked out of astrometrics.

* * *

"Lieutena--"

"Q'iyah!" B'Elanna swung her bat'leth backward, narrowly missing the former drone. "Dammit, Seven! Computer halt program!" B'Elanna's eyes moved over the former drone, as if worried. Once seeing the taller woman in her usual pristine condition, B'Elanna sneered at Seven as she huffed in her breaths. "What now? You want me to stop my holoprogram to process a precious request?"

Seven raised her chin, "That will be unnecessary, Lieutenant. I came to repair a glitch in the hologrid."

B'Elanna pushed Seven off of the cliff edge.

Seven's surprise registered, her eyes wide as her arms flew outward.

B'Elanna's satisfied grin spread wider when she saw Seven realize that the computer safeties were in full effect, preventing her from falling, even in the halted program.

"The grid seems to be working well enough for me." B'Elanna winked at Seven. "Computer, resume program."

Seven let out an undignified yelp as she suddenly "dropped" off the holoprogrammed cliff.

* * *

"Lieutenant."

B'Elanna stopped dead in her tracks and whirled on Seven. The klaxons were blaring and they were running out the door. When she saw Seven's worried expression, she clamped her teeth shut and took a breath.

"What?"

Seven raised her chin, "I would like to remind you that we have a date scheduled this evening. I hope you come back safely."

B'Elanna's hearts constricted. She pulled Seven into a hard kiss, holding Seven's face in between her hands. "Likewise, my Borg."


End file.
